


Blackbird/Blackbeard

by AmyriadfthINGs



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 01:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13694028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyriadfthINGs/pseuds/AmyriadfthINGs
Summary: Thomas watches James sleep.





	Blackbird/Blackbeard

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "Blackbird" (Blackbeard)

James is tossing around in his sleep.

Thomas watches the expression on James' face, features drawn into a frown, muscles tense, his whole body rigid. The sheets are caught between his arms and body, pulled tight over his torso, trapping him in. 

Thomas sits up carefully, not to rock him, lightly touches a finger to James' temple, drawing a line down to his cheek. Fine beads of sweat are lining up across James' forehead. 

A strangled sleep-garbled groan pushes through pinched lips. 

A heavy flutter of wings by the open window startles Thomas. 

A blackbird has landed on the window sill, cocking its head, looking around their room.

Thomas turns his attention back to James, who has suddenly become perfectly still.

For one crazy moment Thomas thinks he has stopped breathing.

He puts a hand to James' chest and feels its shallow rise and fall under his palm. 

He exhales with stupid relief and, since James hasn't so much as twitched at the touch, starts to stroke his chest over the taut sheets in minuscule movements. 

James' breath starts to come deeper, his features slowly relaxing, softening out, at least for him.

Thomas' fingertips go to the corner of James' mouth, touch him there. He moves his fingers up his cheek, splays them there.

James' face sort of sets, betraying he's awake, or on his way. 

Light fingers stroke him, greet him, lead him in. 

"You were dreaming, my love."

Recognition brings James back to Thomas when he focuses in on him. 

"Blackbeard," he grunts out. 

Thomas doesn't know yet all of what that entails. But there lies solace in the moment James is returned to him, to the real world, knowing full well the world of his dreams is no less real to him still.


End file.
